Angelic Sin
by Your Local Sadist
Summary: Sasuke isn't your typical Angel, and he's seeking the blood of the one who killed his family, and it wasn't Itachi... No, the one who killed his family is actually his lover... SasuNaru. Full summary inside.


Angelic Sin written by Katelyn McGlone Summer 2007 age 15 

Full Summary- Sasuke is a rouge Angel. No matter what the Angelic Council tries to do for him, he just can't seem to be helped. So as a last minute idea, they assign him to shadow a potential suicide victim. A love that grows was not what any of them had in mind...

Pairings- Sasuke/Naruto, Kakashi/Sasuke, Gaara/Naruto

Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto. I own copies of the manga and a Konoha leaf headband and matching gloves. But other than that, I can't say I own it.

Authors Notes- Before you read this, yes the whole save souls concept thing is based on the manga 'Soul Rescue'. It's a very inspirational manga I thought, and if you haven't read it yet, I highly recommend it. However you don't have to read that in order to read this fanfiction. Anyway, this is my first long term fanfiction that I hope to finish in a timely manner. Enjoy my lovely readers!

* * *

Prolouge- The Angel of Revenge

"Do you really think that this is a good idea? You know what happened last time..."

"Kakashi! I didn't ask for your opinion. Not that I would ask for it anyway. It's never of any help to me..."

"Maa Sasuke! Your words wound me deeply!" He held a hand to his heart and pouted slightly, not that you could really tell though with his mask and all... "Is that really how you think you should speak to your superiors?"

Sasuke snorted in mild amusement as he continued to sharpen his kunai knife to a fine point. "You're no better than me. I mean honestly, what kind of Angel reads pornographic novels?"

Kakashi rubbed his mask covered chin in thought. "Porn never really hurt anyone..." It seemed as though he had something more that he wanted to add, but for whatever reason, decided against it.

"I know that look. Kakashi... I'm here because I'm the only one capable of this. It's vital that it's me..." Sasuke held the blade up to inspect it. It was much more sharp than nessasary, but such a concept was lost to the Uchiha.

"Yes. But while this is true, I think even your brother would show more compassion..."

In a matter of a milisecond, Sasuke had Kakashi pinned on the ground beneath him. "Don't you ever compare me to him. He is not merciful. He's so bloodthirsty that he shouldn't even be here! He's no Angel..."

Kakashi made no move to shove the younger one off of him. "Are _you_ even an Angel yourself?" He reached up and brushed his thumb gently against the ravens cheek. "Look in the mirror Sasuke. You're more like your brother than you'll even acknowlage. You have the same eyes... That'll never chan-"

"Stop... Just stop." Sasuke pushed himself off of Kakashi. "Genetics mean nothing. That man is no brother of mine." He looked back to his kunai blade and sighed. "Go or stay. But whatever you choose, you're to stay out of my affairs. Do I make myself clear?"

"Fine. I'm leaving. But if you get caught... Well... Don't say that I didn't warn you." Kakashi arched his back slightly, his silvery white wings taking form. "I'll see you later Sasuke."

The young Uchiha raised a hand, waving it ever so slightly in goodbye. Now it was time to get back to buisness. He slipped the kunai blade into a hidden holster on his upper thigh. Dispite his current attire, one still wouldn't be able to see the deadly sharp weapon. Sasuke stood up from his hiding place and brushed his hands over the short layered skirt he was wearing. The top layer, a dark midnight translucent blue with silvery intricate flowers, layed over a slightly thicker black layer. To go with the skirt, he wore a small sleeveless black frilled top.

Sasuke pulled a small mirror and a slim black case out of the purse he'd brought with him. He watched his reflection as he applied a small amount of blue eyeshadow. Next he pulled a couple of tubes out of his purse. Once he had the right ones, he put on a bit of liquid blue eye liner and some shimmering blue lip gloss. Deciding he looked fit to play the role he was about to, he stepped out of the bushes and streched a bit. His aquaintence would be here shortly.

It's not that he wanted to do it this way... but justice is always better when served the same way of the crimes commited. Or so Sasuke believed. And this crime... Oh he would make this Demon pay.

The words of Kakashi kept replaying in his mind. _'Are you sure this is a good idea?_', _'Even your brother would be more merciful_...' Bah. What did that silver haired fool know anyway? Kakashi would never understand how his mind works.

Sasuke began to walk through the forest. It was very quiet. The sound of silence was rather unsettling actually. How he wanted to act on the urge to draw the kunai knife from its holster on his leg. There was just something about the Human world, Earth, that left a churning feeling in the pit of his gut. Of course he hadn't been here for a long while, many centuries in fact. So maybe the world has changed a bit since he's been here last? A gun shot rang through the surrounding area. A small smile tugged at his lips. Okay. So maybe not much has changed at all? The Humans were as violent as ever. It was almost nice to know...

Looking up to the sky, Sasuke was able to tell he was early. He'd told his... _companion_ to meet him at an underground bar at sunset. Currently the sun was sinking, but at a slow pace. A jagged sigh left him as he stepped into the bar. He recieved a few confused looks and a few hungry ones as well. With his signature glare in place, Sasuke took a seat on one of the bar stools.

"Bayne Landers?"

Sasuke held his smirk in and turned around in his seat only to look into the most icy cold green eyes he'd ever seen in his life. "Good eye. Let me buy you a drink." He held two fingers up and the bar tender got to working on making their drinks. "Darlin' sit down. It's much more comfortable." Sasuke inwardly cringed at his false cheerfulness. It just wasn't like him to play the part of a crossdressing cheerful male, but some things just needed to be done...

The red head eyed the Uchiha warily and sat down on the stool next to his date, the bell around his neck jingling slightly from the sudden movement. Gaara caught Sasuke staring at his necklace and raised a hairless eyebrow. "It's adorable isn't it?" His tone held no emotion, and it was almost sickening concidering what he'd just said. How was it even possible to ask such a question without even a slight smile? Or maybe he couldn't smile because his face would crack or something? You never know, that might actually be possible.

"Yeah. _Adorable_..." Sasuke's eyes narrowed slightly then shook his head. No. He would deal with that later. There was no point in thinking about them now. It would only cause him to make rash decisions. He'd waited too long for this moment, so he could wait just a little bit longer.

Gaara took a sip of the drink in front of him before drinking the rest of it. Sasuke mirrored the others movements.

"Can we go some where more private?" The question startled Sasuke. Not so much the question itself, but the fact that his date had said anything at all. Sasuke nodded. "Yeah sure. Your place or mine?"

"Mine is near by. It won't take long to get there at all." Gaara stood up and handed enough money to cover both of their drinks to the bar tender.

"Then your place it is." Sasuke feigned a look of partial hurt. "I was going to pay for those. It was my treat."

"You can treat me in _other_ ways later." It might have been a trick of the strobe lights, but Sasuke could have sworn that Gaara just winked at him... Creepy...

"I'm sure I can. I'll give you a night to remember." 'Yes... A night that will haunt you in limbo...' Sasuke followed Gaara out of the bar.

* * *

Next Chapter: It's mostly flashbacks. Yeah, they're annoying to read, but they're vital to the plot. But for the sake of everything, I'll try to keep them interesting while trying not to stray from what I need to actually include. 


End file.
